1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box opener which is mountable to the top portion of a pen or other marking device.
2. Description of Related Art
The new era of internet transactions have made purchasing products easier and more economical than ever. Customers often purchase product by mail or from the Internet with delivery by courier services or the U.S. Postal Service. The packages include packaging tape to secure the flaps of the shipping container as well as packaging tape directly on the product container. A box opener may be used to puncture and slice the tape to allow the container flaps to unfold and allow access to the purchased product. Usually, the purchaser will not have a box opener handy, so will opt to use a key tip, or just pull the packaging tape off of the box, each method of which has its drawbacks.
One of the major safety issues with a box opener is that at least one edge of the blade is sharp, presenting a major safety issue. Packaging tape does not require the use of a sharp edged tool when puncturing and slicing the tape. A screwdriver or a house key is usually sufficient to cut the packaging tape holding the flaps together on a cardboard box. However, such devices are not always handy within reach.